Here With Me A David & Billie Fic
by manda.marie20
Summary: David and Billie's life together is perfect... For now.
1. Chapter 1

David stretched his arms over head, inhaling deeply. The October sun shone through his bedroom wall that was completely made of glass.

Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he smiled, and laughed to himself. _What a night_, he thought.

Underneath the heavy comforter lay Billie. Her blonde hair was sprawled over her (and part of his) pillow. Her face shone bright, despite her still being fast asleep.

David couldn't help but study her over. She truly was an amazing woman, with beauty rampant within her.  
They had only been living with each other for about a month, but it had felt like years. The time they spent together, especially now that they shared an apartment, seemed like it was never-ending- the good kind of never-ending.

Another twenty minutes passed by, mainly consisting of David dozing off. He felt the bed move, and suddenly a pair of cold feet pressed up against his hairy legs.

"Good morning," a groggy Billie uttered, smiling.

"Oi!" David shouted, quickly shifting his legs away from her reach. "Your feet are like icicles!"

Billie laughed, and playfully inquired, "I'm sorry, are they really?" She threw her lower body at him under the sheets, trying to place her feet back on his warm legs.

"Billie!" David managed to choke out, proceeding to tackle her. "Stop that!" he laughed as he kissed her lips softly.

The electricity between them was so intense that David got a shiver down his spine whenever they kissed. She did things to him he couldn't even begin to explain.

He pulled back from her, so that his nose was touching hers. "How did you sleep?" he asked, his raspy Scottish accent thick with drowsiness.

Billie smiled, "Great. It's so nice to know whenever I wake up, I'll be right next to you." David couldn't help but smile at the thought of that.

"I love you, Bills." he looked into her eyes, and then slowly bent down to kiss her.

Their lips moved with rhythm, synchronized to each other. Bodies completely tangled, and gently moving against each other, they felt inseparable.

The kisses grew shorter and softer, interspersed with giggles and fingertips gliding across exposed skin. David rolled off Billie, looking at her with a certain gleam in his eye. His mouth stretched into a smile, followed by her mirrored response.

He put his arm around her, allowing her to lay her head on his chest.

"So," Billie started, clearing her throat, "what are our plans for today, love?"

David kissed her head, replying, "I thought I'd take you somewhere nice for lunch. Maybe the Bistro, or the Bleu Cafe?" He inquired. "I know how much you love those restaurants. Almost as much as you love me!" He laughed as Billie hit his arm with a half-smile on her face.

David loved her with all his heart. He never felt that way with anyone else. With Billie, he felt alive and happy, like he would never get tired of her love.

"That sounds wonderful!" Billie beamed back at him. She craned her neck up toward him to gently kiss his lips. "I'll go ahead and get some coffee ready for us. Want some eggs, or toast?"

"I'd enjoy that! I'll join you in the kitchen soon." He jumped up out of bed, only pausing briefly to put on his slippers. David did a small jig, shaking his body from side to side, finishing with a quick turn and pose. Billie laughed and screamed, "Bravo!" She clapped as he bowed and winked at her.

He absolutely loved mornings like this. Luckily for him, there were many more to come.

He walked into the bathroom, stopping to look in the mirror, and he chuckled to himself. His hair was incredibly tousled, even more than his usual "sticky-uppy" style.

After getting a quick shower, he walked out into the kitchen, his bottom half still wrapped in a white towel. Billie was standing at the stove, her back toward the doorway where he stood, studying her. She was unaware of his presence until he came up behind her and kissed her hair. She jumped ever so slightly at his touch, but she then turned to kiss him.

"That's a nice look, Mr. Tennant." she smirked, looking him up and down. His body was incredibly fit; his muscular arms protruding out from his incredibly sexy torso. His towel hung low on his hips, exposing his v muscles which always made Billie smile to herself.

"Why, thank you, Miss Piper." David winked at her and moved to the cupboard to get out two coffee mugs.

"No sir! I already have your coffee cup ready for you." Billie turned to her left and grabbed an unfamiliar blue mug…

It was TARDIS blue. On the side it read, "Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" David said, reaching for the cup with an amused expression. He looked at it and laughed before taking a sip. "Oh, that's brilliant!" His eyes widened at his use of the catchphrase he used as the Doctor, and Billie laughed loudly.

"David, your Doctor is showing." she said with a grin, turning back to stir the eggs.

"Well…" he started, but he then shrugged and took another long drink of his coffee. Setting it down on the counter top, he walked over to her and moved the eggs off the burner.

"David, what are you-" Billie was cut off by his lips meeting hers.

He pulled back briefly to whisper into her ear, "Rose, who is this 'David?'" He positioned his face in front of hers to show her his amused expression.

"Oh, no one. I'm sorry, Doctor." she smiled.

"Hmm. I'm not sure I believe you that he's 'no one,' Miss Tyler." he replied, smirking. "Prove it."

Her lips then found his again, and David picked her up to take her back to where they started their morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock reads 3 pm when Billie awakes. She's noticed that David's warm body is not next to hers, which causes a shiver to roll down her spine.

Honestly, she didn't even realize she had drifted off earlier that morning after a series of… events.

"David?" she sat up in bed and called out his name, listening for a response. There wasn't one. Billie got off the bed, noticing the comforter and sheets that had been haphazardly strewn around the room, along with various clothing items.

Yet, only her clothes still remained on the floor.

She wrapped herself in a petal-pink robe and walked into the kitchen, only to find a bouquet of flowers on the table. The flowers' aroma filled the room, a comforting smell of roses and jasmine. A smile grew across Billie's face as she shuffled over to read the note attached to the vase.

_Stepped out to grab some things, be back soon. I hope you enjoy your flowers. Their sweet smell made me think of you._

_PS- Sorry if the daisies in your garden look a little like they were. stepped on. It wasn't me._

_David_

Billie laughed and bent to smell the flowers up close. They looked a tad rough, like he wasn't careful cutting them off their bushes, but the thought was still nice.

She walked into the living room after pouring a cup of tea out of the semi-hot kettle David must have left on low for her. He left the telly on some strange cartoon he always liked to watch. It never made any sense to her why he found interest in it, but it did make her smile whenever he laughed at the witty banter between the characters.

There usually wasn't much to watch at this time of day, so she left it on the cartoon and tried to understand the point to the show.

After 15 minutes of watching, she decided there wasn't one.

She grabbed her phone off the glass coffee table and opened up a game of Solitaire to pass the time. Billie really wasn't that great at the game but she tried endlessly to win just so David would have one less thing to laugh at her for.

The sound of jingling keys in the deadbolt made Billie jump off the couch and run to the front door. David pushed it open with his elbow, holding paper bags in his arms.

"Hello, sleepy head!" David exclaimed, planting a kiss on Billie's forehead before setting the grocery bags down. "Can you help me unload the car?"

She looked down at her attire, which wasn't much of any attire at all, honestly. The robe she had on barely hit her mid-thigh. She looked up at David through her eyelashes, as if to say, Do you want the creepy old neighbor we have to look at me?

A sound of disapproval came out of David's mouth, followed by, "I'll get them, don't worry. You just unload all of these on the counter." He turned to go get the rest of the bags as Billie took out vegetables, meat, and… a can of spray cheese?

"David," Billie started as he walked back through the door, "what on earth did you buy a can of spray cheese for? You and I both hate it!"

He laughed and looked her in the eye sideways, but did not produce an answer for her before he walked back out to his car.

She stood staring at the doorway with the cheese still in her grasp when David returned. He could barely make it to the counter top without dropping his bags because of his shuddering laughter.

"Okay, okay!" he managed to choke out between giggles. He took a deep breath in and exhaled, smiling, before going on. "Honestly, I don't even know why I got it, but when I saw it I just had to. I haven't had the stuff in years, and I wanted to try it again!" David chuckled, "And I sort of wanted to see you gag from eating it."

Billie stared at David as if he were a unicorn that had stormed into her house. "You're cruel." She said, finally turning around to get the rest of the groceries put away.

"So, would you like to try it first?" he asked her, his smile seeping into his words. Billie looked at him in her peripheral vision; he held the can firmly in his grasp, his arm slightly outstretched, smiling hopefully at her.

Billie snatched the can from his hand and tore off the safety seal band. She shook the can up and down -which made David's mind wander back to that morning's events- then she grabbed the box of crackers from the paper bag next to her. Opening the box, she took out a handful of crackers and laid them on the counter, dividing the pile in half- three crackers for her, three crackers for David.

It didn't take long for David to figure out her motive.

"We're doing this together, or not at all." she said, eyeing him. Billie knew this event would finish with her throwing up. The thing is, David would try to squirm out of doing it, seeing her reaction before experiencing the same one.

In reality, she just wanted David to do the challenge at the same time as her so she'd get a good laugh at his misery.

David stared at her through slits of eyes before pretending to crack his neck in preparation. "Well, then," he said in his thick Scottish accent, "how about we make a deal. First one to throw up has to make the other one dinner."

Billie scoffed and replied, "It'll be wonderful to see what you can come up with for dinner, considering you only set foot in here to sweep me off my feet and bring me back to our bedroom." Her words produced a smile and wink from David.

"You're on." David smiled teasingly as he grabbed a cracker from his pile and put a small dab of cheese on it.

"No sir!" Billie exclaimed, smiling. "Load it up!"

David gulped before he ran the can's nozzle around and around the circular cracker, until he made a tall, volcanic shape. Billie did the same to hers, and gagged at the smell it emitted. "Oh, God." she squeaked.

"You can go ahead and drop out, Piper." he said, smirking. "I'll just enjoy my hand-selected, home cooked meals by you for a we-"

Before David could finish speaking, Billie shoved the entire cracker into her mouth. Her eyes grew incredibly wide and she grunted out a sound of disgust. By this time, David dropped his cracker onto the floor and was laughing uncontrollably.

Yet, Billie didn't give up the fight. She chewed quickly, gagging a few times, and swallowed. She panted as she ran to the cabinet to grab a glass and fill it with water. David could not stop laughing as she continued to make a fool of herself, running around the kitchen like a headless chicken.

The cupboard was luckily filled with many different food items, and she picked up a box of mini frosted- animal crackers. She swiftly opened the box and threw a handful of them into her mouth, chewing slowly as she finally succeeded in relieving herself from the taste of the cheese volcano.

Billie sat down on the hardwood floor, still chewing in between gulps of water. David came over to join her, kissing her head as he sat next to her. Her mouth was surrounded by crumbs, which he kissed away, noting the hint of spray cheese that was included.

The face she gave David was absolutely priceless; one of anger and hate, yet at the same time, love and playfulness. "I hate you." she said to him, a smile dancing across her lips.

"I love you, too, Bills." he responded, laughing. He owed her for this one big time, though, and he knew it.

"Well," Billie said around the food in her mouth, "You lied. That fact should give me not only the exemption of that deal we made, but that I can do whatever I want for revenge."

David sucked in air through his teeth, "Well, I guess that can be arranged, considering I did enjoy your turmoil a lot more than I thought I would." Billie punched him on the shoulder, smiling up at him. It made her laugh slightly that he was still taller than her, even though they were both sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Good, because I've already got something in mind." she said, standing up, then offering a hand to help him up. "I'll be back in an hour or two." Billie shouted back at David as she rushed to their bedroom to throw on some clothes.

"What?" David looked at her confused, expecting her "revenge" would be something similar to what happened that morning, just to where it all worked in her favor.

He really had no idea how wrong he was until she returned later that night-

with a kitten in her arms.


End file.
